


South Park Drabble Bomb 2018

by Maxy0008



Category: South Park
Genre: Drug Addiction, F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-03-25 02:13:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13824321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxy0008/pseuds/Maxy0008
Summary: This is a collection of shorts I am doing for the South Park Drabble Bomb.https://spdrabblebomb.tumblr.com/ is the one who has organized this great event and there will be other great stories on there as well so make sure you check it out!





	1. Denial

**Author's Note:**

> This is for day one of the Drabble Bomb.  
> Tweek's parents have finally been arrested for their unethical ways they run their coffee business. Tweek is breaking down, and Craig is just trying to help him learn to accept the truth.

“It’s impossible.” Slamming the back of his head against the wall, Tweek cried out. “Ngh! They wouldn’t do that. Who would do that to their own child?!” His eyes burned even though his tears had long dried up. He felt sick, his stomach was in knots, and his mouth was dry. When he normally felt like this he would drink coffee, but the police ceased all the product that they had in the house, so he just sat in his family's empty kitchen, praying the pain would just go away.  
  
Empty green eyes stared into the darkened room as Tweek went to hit his head again, only to be stopped by a hand placing itself between Tweek’s head and the wall. Glancing up he looked at Craig who was towering over him with sympathetic eyes. “Tweek, honey, hurting yourself isn’t going to change what happened.” Taking a deep breath Tweek pulled his knees towards his torso and hugged his legs close to him. He knew it wasn’t going to change anything, but the pain eating away at his insides temporary vanished when he hurt himself. Craig slid down the wall and sat next to Tweek. Wrapping his arms around him Craig rubbed Tweeks arm in attempt to stop the rapid movements of Tweek’s shivering his body. “It’s scary now, but my family won’t let anything happen to you.”  
  
Pressing himself against Craig's body Tweek bit his lip and gasped for breaths. He couldn’t breath. Craig was sitting next to him, telling him it would be okay, but how could ne know? How could Craig be so sure of that? Craig’s parents weren’t taken away in handcuffs. Craig’s parents didn’t put meth in their coffee to sell more to the town.  
  
No. No no no no no, they didn’t do that.  
  
His parents would never drug the town. They were good people. They loved running a good honest business. They raised Tweek with those beliefs, and his parents raised Tweek to live by those beliefs. Besides, they would never drug their son. “They didn’t do it Craig!” He cried a tearless cry. “WHY WOULD THEY DO THAT TO ME?”  
  
Craig didn’t flinch as Tweek yelled into his ear, instead, he just combed his fingers through Tweek’s wild hair. “I don’t know honey.” He whispered kissing his temple. “But they did, and I’m sorry. If I could take it away I would. I would do anything to help you but I can’t help you if you don’t want help.”  
  
Closing his eyes Tweeks body tightened to the point where it hurt. “Nothing is wrong. They didn’t do anything Craig. Please, you have to know my parents do anything wrong.”  
  
Taking a deep breath through his nose Craig kept it grip around Tweek. It was clear that Craig didn’t believe that. Then again, he didn’t have any reason to believe it. No one did. “The first step to healing is acceptance.” Craig told him softly. “My mom and dad already said they would do what they can to be your legal guardians, and we’ll get you help, we’ll get you clean.”  
  
Throwing Craig’s arm off him Tweek jumped to his feet, shoved his hands into his hair and yanked it down. “THERE IS NOTHING TO CLEAN CRAIG!” Tweek screamed through a dry throat. “THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH ME! MY PARENTS DIDN’T GIVE ME METH CRAIG! THEY LOVE ME! AHRGH!” He fell down to his knees and heaved. “They… ah- love me right?”  
  
Craig gulped and moved over to where was. “Of course they love you babe, but they fucked up. You have to know that babe. You have to know that they have been drugging you.”  
  
“No…” The blonde whimpered. “I’m fine.” He was lying. He thought he’d been far from fine before, but he’d never been so far from fine in his life.  
  
Craig just brushed his thumb across puffy, red, cheeks. “You’re not fine babe, but you will be.” His monotone voice was softer than it normally was. “And I’ll be with you every step of the way.”  
  
"Do you promise?" Tweek asked him. His bloodshot eyes wide with fear.  
  
"Yeah babe." Craig told him kissing his temple. "I promise."


	2. Pining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyle loves Stan, but Stan loves Wendy.

He was irritated.  
  
In all fairness, he was always irritated, but this? It was different.  
  
It was the kind of irritation where Kyle had no other choice than to act as if he was fine, because if he didn’t than his best friend would know that something was wrong and Kyle couldn’t have that.  
  
Shoving a spoon of ice cream into his mouth Kyle had to stop himself from rolling his eyes as Stan and Wendy sat across from him lovingly feeding each other. It was annoying for two reasons, Kyle didn’t see the point in PDA, there was no reason to shove your happiness in others faces, and the fact that it Wendy sitting next to Stan, not him.  
  
He wanted to be the one feeding Stan ice cream. He wanted to be the one holding his hand, and hugging him before they parted ways to class. Kyle wanted to be the one who was with Stan, not Wendy.  
  
He didn’t know when it started, but over time his little crush on Stan turned into something much more.  
  
Stan was the first thing Kyle would think of in the morning, and the last thing that was on his mind before he went to sleep. He would think of the way Stan’s hair would tangle together overnight and stick to his head after a night of sweating. He would think of Stan’s dark blue eyes that shined in the moonlight when they would stay up and talk until all hours of the night. He would think about what it would be like kiss those thin, chapped lips.  
  
Feeling the heat rise to his cheeks, he shifted his gaze down to his lap. “You okay Kyle?” Stan asked him in that stupid, rough voice of his.  
  
“Yeah dude, I’m just hot.” Kyle lied taking his jacket off to make it seem all the more true. “Do you think it’s hot in here?”  
  
Stan quirked an eyebrow and looked over at Wendy who shook her head before he looked back over at Kyle. “Kyle, if anything it’s a little cold in here.” Stan sounded worried. Of course he did. Stan was amazing like that. Lifting himself up Stan reached over the table and placed his hand on Kyle’s forehead, then moved it to his cheek, making Kyle’s face as red as his hair.  
  
“I’m fine Stan.” Kyle insisted wanting Stan to stop touching him. It was for his own sanity really.  
  
Stan quirked his face in a way that said that he didn’t believe him. “Hey Wendy? I’m going to give you the cash to pay for this, but I’m going to take Kyle home. I know how bad it can get when he’s sick and-”  
  
Wendy lifted her hand to Stan’s lips and smiled. “It’s fine. Go.”  
  
“You won’t be mad?” Kyle grit his teeth at that. Stan was always so worried about upsetting her.  
  
“No, if anything I think it’s sweet how much you two love each other.” She said with a smile.  
“Yeah.” Kyle crossed his arms and he stood up to follow Stan who was already up and taking money out of his wallet to hand to Wendy. “Sweet.” If only she knew just how much Kyle loved Stan. She probably wouldn’t think it was very sweet then.


	3. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimbo finally tells Ned how he feels.

It was time. After thirty some odd years, it was finally time Jimbo finally confessed.

Jimbo always pictured himself with a married to a woman who enjoyed hunting, and beer. The two of them would have a couple of kids, find ways to bring down liberals, and live happily together for the rest of their days.

He’d never found that kind of woman,and when he went to Vietnam, he thought for sure, he was destined to be alone.

That is, until he met Ned Gerblanski.

Taking a deep breath Jimbo left the confines of his room and headed towards the living room where he found Ned sitting on the couch drinking a beer. “Hey Ned. I was hoping I could talk to you for a minute.” His heart was pounding. Surely, Ned had felt the same way. If he didn’t this could be the end to their friendship, but Jimbo couldn’t live with this secret anymore. He had to tell him.

Putting his beer down Ned grabbed his voice box and pressed it towards hi throat. “Mm what is it Jimbo?” The robotic noise sent a feeling of nervousness through Jimbo’s veins.

Sitting down on the chair across from the couch Jimbo leaned forward so his hands where on his knees and his hands were interlocked. “Well you see the two of us have been friends for a long time. I’ve watched life kick your ass, but you just got back up and kicked life’s ass right back.” Jimbo shifted in seat and watched as Ned’s mustache quirked up with his lip. He needed to get on with it. 

“What I’m trying to say Ned, if that you’re an inspiration to me. You always have been. You’re my best friend and I-” He gulped and took a heavy breath. “Love you.”

Pressing the voice back back to his throat Ned stared at him, still slightly lost.“I love you too man. Are you doing okay?”

Jimbo’s shoulders fell. He didn’t get it. Lowering his head towards the ground Jimbo shook his head a bit. “No, Ned. I don’t just love you. I’m in love with you. I have been since ‘Nam.” 

Peeking up at Ned, Jimbo watched as his face shifted in thought, and the lost look on his face blossomed into a smile. “Mmm, Jimbo, I’ve been in love with since you sat in the hospital all night after my surgery. It was part of the reason why my wife left me.” The robotic voice made it hard to tell if Ned was being sincere, but the look on his face proved it.

“So, uh what do we do know?” Jimbo asked him, letting Ned, for once, be the one to take the lead.

Pushing himself off the couch Ned went and turned off the T.V. before going back to grab his voice box. “Want to go hunting?”


	4. PDA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Butters in in Mr. Mackey's office after being caught having a little much fun with Kenny

“Well gee Mr. Mackey, we really didn’t mean to cause any trouble.” Butters said to the counselor sitting across from him. “If my parents find out I was being ‘friendly’ with my boyfriend they’d be awful sore.”

 

“Mkay,” Mr. Mackey started with signature phrase he’d been using since Butters was in grade school. “Butters, it would be different if you just kissing Kenny in the hallway, but the two of you were caught with Kenny’s hand down your pants. That’s not appropriate school behavior mkay? If you guys want to do that at home, that’s fine, but on school grounds that bad.”

 

Butters looked down at his lap and tapped his closed fists together nervously. “Are you going to call my parents?” The blonde asked fearful of what could happen if his parents found out. It had long stopped just being groundings when it came to his punishments. It had become much more physical when it came to Butters being in trouble.

The older man let out a sigh and shuffled his papers around on his desk. “Mkay, Butters, I’ll tell you what, if you work at the concession stand for next three basketball games, I’ll consider it your punishment.” He must have sensed how scared Butters really was. That would be the only way to explain it. 

Nodding quickly Butters agreed, having to stop himself from leaping up and hugging the man he had known since childhood. A lot of people thought Mr. Mackey was incapable of doing his job, which, for the most part he was, but today, that didn’t matter, because Butters was grateful for him. “I really appreciate it Mr. Mackey. Why, you’re a swell guy you know that?”

Waving his hand to dismiss him Mr. Mackey smiled sheepishly. “You’re a good kid mkay? Just don’t go getting frisky in the halls. That’s bad mkay?”

“Thanks again Mr. Mackey.” Butters said as he left the office to find Kenny leaning forward with his elbows on his knees and his leg shivering. He must have been afraid what could have happened to Butters too. As soon as he saw Butters he jumped to his feet and looked up at Butters grabbing his face.

Kenny searched for any fear on Butters face but when he found nothing, the fear on his own face faded. “He didn’t call them?” Kenny asked quietly.

“No sir he did not.” Butters brushed Kenny’s hair from his face and cupped his cheek. “I just have to do some work at the basketball games. I don’t mind. It’s better than what could have happened.”

Kenny shifted on his feet. “I’m sorry. I wasn’t thinking. I shouldn’t have-” Butters pressed a finger to his lip and stopped him from continuing.   
“We were both at fault Ken. We just have to be a more careful is all.” 

Kenny nodded as Mr. Mackey opened the door and cleared his throat causing the boys to part. “Mkay, come on in Kenny. It’s your turn.”


	5. Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tweek is finally going to pop the question!

Craig Tucker had always loved movies. He was astounded by the work that was put into making them. From the production all the way to final product. He was able to tell people random facts about movies before they even released, he could tell you just how long it took them to make it, and so on and so on.

In fact, there was only one thing that Craig Tucker loved more than movies, and that was his long time boyfriend, Tweek Tweak.

The two of them had been together since they were 10. Something that started out as nothing more than a way to appease the people of their town turning into to a love so strong that they were able to overcome anything that came their way. It was like a cheesy romance movie.

At least, that’s what Tweek thought at 13 when Craig had first kissed him.

It was that moment that Tweek knew that he was going to marry Craig, and it was at that moment that he knew exactly how he was going to do it.

“Okay guys,” Tweek turned from the projector to face Jimmy, Token, and Clyde. “On this flash drive I have all the videos we have taken of Craig and I over the years.” His normal nervousness was faded into nothingness. There were a lot of things in his life he was unsure of, but the love between him and Craig was the one thing he knew for sure. “I’m going to be hiding behind the curtains, and once the video is over I’m going to come out and ask Craig to marry me.” Heat raced to his face and his cheeks changed to reflect the shift in temperature.

Clyde, still being as much of a crybaby as he was 14 years ago grabbed Tweek and wrapped him in husky arms. “Tweek! I can’t believe you’re going to ask Craig to marry you!” He cried loudly shoving his face in Tweek’s wild blonde hair before Token pulled Clyde away.

As Token finally got Tweek free from Clyde’s grasp he crossed his arms and looked over at his blonde friend. “I have to say man, I never pictured it being you. I always thought Craig was going to be the one to propose.”

“Y-y-y-yeah Tweek. I always tho- I always thou-ough-ought- I always thought that Craig was more upfront about your guys’s relationship.” Jimmy shifted on his crutches with a smile and he looked at the projector that Tweek had just finished setting up. Tweek was lucky enough that Jimmy had some experience when it came to A.V. because he would not have been able to do it alone.

“What can I say man?” Tweek’s eye twitched shut. “I’m full of surprises.” 

OoO

It was time. Clyde’s loud voice filled up the theater as he lead Token, and Craig through the empty building. He was bragging about how great this moving was going to be but it was clear Craig was suspicious of something.

“If this movie is so great then why haven’t I heard anything about it?” Craig asked as he took a seat in between Token and Clyde. “And why isn’t anyone else here?”

“Maybe you just aren’t as into the art of film as I am Craig.” Clyde insisted loudly with his mouth full of popcorn. Craig didn’t say anything in return he just thinned his eyes at the babbling boy next to him and slouched into his seat.

Token lifted his arms in a stretch to signal Jimmy, who was in the projector room that it was time. Tweek made sure to give Token the task of signaling Jimmy because as much as he loved Clyde there was no way he’d be able to trust him to do something like that when ti was time. 

As the room darkened the screen lit up with short clips of the years Craig and Tweek had spent together. It opened with the two of them playing with Stripe # 4 the guinea pig that Tweek had bought him after Stripe # 3 passed away. Confusion flashed on Craig’s face and as he looked on either side of him to only see smile his expression quickly made its way to match the others.

Videos of their innocent sleepovers, their first official slow dance, the time the two of them sang on stage in front of the school, all of their precious moments were flashing on the screen in front of Craig and as the video came to and end Tweek took a deep breath and stepped from behind the curtain. 

“Craig Tucker, today I wanted to incorporate a few of your favorite things together. Your love for movies, and me.” Tweek bit his lip as he walked to Craig's row to already find the taller man already pushing past Token to get to him. “I’ve known since I was 13 that you were the man I wanted to marry, 9 years later, I’m asking you if you would be willing to make that wish come true.” Tweek dropped down to one knee and took out the golden circle from his pocket. “Craig Tucker? Will you marry me?”

Craig smiled down at him softly and kneeled down next to Tweek wrapping his arms around him. He didn’t answer, instead a soft laughter was coming from him. Tweek could feel the panic start to bubble up in chest but the soft kiss against his temple stopped it in its tracks. “Want to hear something crazy?” Craig whispered just loud enough for Tweek to hear.

“I was going to ask you the same thing tomorrow night at dinner.” Craig pulled free from their hug and smiled at the man he loved. “I have to say, you definitely won when it comes to proposals.”


	6. Decade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is for the Prompt Decade for the South Park Drabble bomb.  
> Heidi Left South Park for bigger and better things. To become someone who makes a difference. A lot can change in ten years, but for Heidi the only thing that seemed to change was her scenery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my submission of the May drabble bomb on https://spdrabblebomb.tumblr.com/ Check out mine and other works there!  
> My tumblr page is http://maxy0008.tumblr.com/ Check me out too!

It’s true what they say. As you grow older time passes by in the blink of an eye. Years feel like months, months like weeks, weeks like days, and so on and so on.

The thing they don’t tell you is how fast things change in those times. People can go from sneaking out of their parents house and going to sit at the park with their friends to being parents of their own unruly children. Once rebellious leaders of the school become nothing more than a desk jockey for a boring job, and the people who were sure to be failures become successful.The cynical become kind, the kind, cynical.

Friends that you were once inseparable from become nothing more than a fond memory that only passes by for a brief moment before going back into the shadows of the past.  
In other words, being a decade out of high school fucking sucks. At least it did for Heidi. Leaving South Park shortly after high school she planned for bigger and better things. To become a leader for girls in abusive relationships, an advocate for people without a voice. None of that, however, happened for her. 

Making a difference was a lot harder than making a change.

That was clearer than ever once her mother entered the town she grew up in. The mall that started construction when she was 10 and was still in construction when she was 18 was finally finished. The Tweak’s Bros coffee shop was now called Tucker’d Out and also served pastries. The main street no longer had shops that were barely selling things worthwhile but instead it transformed into a lively area with fashionable shops, a yoga studio, and fresh grocery stores. Even the playground had shiny new equipment.

“Your friend Wendy really made a difference once she became Mayor.” Her mother’s comment wasn’t meant to hurt her daughter. It did though, because Wendy did what Heidi was wanting to do.

And with her High School 10 year reunion that night she was going to have to face her failures while seeing how all of her classmates accomplished their dreams.

"Heidi!" The shrill voice from behind her could be no other than Bebe Donovan, formally known as Bebe Stevens. A mother of three, and the one who put the Donovan's shoe store on the map. Whipping around Heidi stared into her big brown eyes, studying her as if she was a practice test for everyone else. "How's life in the big city? I bet you are just living it up."

Sure, if Bebe considers living in a studio apartment that was way to small for the price she pays living it up. Or maybe she considers the fact that after ten years of living in New York she only has one friend, no boyfriend, and a job as a receptionist at a small insurance company living it up. "Yeah." Heidi's mouth twitching into a forced smile, her teeth clinched far to tight for comfort. "New York is great, there is always so much to do."

Popping her hip out Bebe's hands found a home on them, her laughter filling up the hall of their old school. "I always wanted to go to New York, but with the kids and the store it is so hard to find the time for anything. Plus there is trying to juggle time in with Clyde. It's hard being a working mother-" Tuning her out Heidi stared as Bebe went on and on about her life and how full it was. That never changed. Bebe liked to talk and if it was about her than it was even better. For Bebe, not of anyone else. "Anyways, Juli is learning how to read, that's really fun. She goes on all day asking us to show her flash cards." 

"That's amazing Bebe." Another lie. Heidi didn't care about her kid learning to read. All kids should learn how to read. It was one of the things Heidi wanted to do for the young girls of the world.

"Anyways babe." Flinging an arm around her friend Bebe's smiled shined. "Let's get the fuck in there. Everyone is dying to see you again."

It was rare for people to leave South Park. So the few people in their graduating class that really leave where the ones getting all the attention. She was one of them, along with Jimmy Valmer, Scott Malkinson, and Annie Knitts. Each one of them bombarded with question after question. "How is life?" "Any children?" "What are you doing now?" All of them so nosy and intrusive.

It made sense though, why catch up with each other when you see each other every day.

"So have you made a difference yet?" Cartman's cruel smile creeped across his face as he watched the face of his once girl friend shatter into despair. He had that hold over her, even after years or therapy and work, Cartman still knew how to bring her past what she was thought was her lowest point. "What? Heidi, why the long look? It was just a simple question. That's the reason you left after all."

Shaking a lower head she whispered a "no" into a loud room. "I haven't."

A hand found it's way to Heidi's shoulder squeezing it in a comforting manner. "But that doesn't mean she won't Fat Boy. Now why don't you get lost why the two of us catch up?" Wendy, the Mayor of this town, her long time friend, her savior. Cartman grumbled something under his breath before he scurried away to the friend group who remained close after a lifetime. "Don't let him get to you Heidi. He still hasn't gotten over you." She wasn't sure she ever truly got over him either, but at least she knew she deserved better. "And making a difference taking time."

"You did it and you've only been the mayor since you were 23. That's only five years Wendy." Wrapping a thin hand around her cold whiskey glass Heidi took a large gulp, slamming it on the table once it was emptied. "I've been at it for ten and have gotten no where."

The screeching of the metal chair scrapping against the floor caused Heidi to cringe as Wendy sat next to her, scooping Heidi's hands into her own. "That's bullshit Heidi." Eyebrows raised Heidi looked at Wendy with a dumbfounded look on her face. How was that bullshit. Heidi hasn't done anything but move. Wendy, attentive as she always has been just smiled softly as her. "You made the difference in yourself and that is the first step. Don't end up taking a step backwards. Look forwards. Think of your next move. Like maybe coming back here?"

"What?"

Wendy squeezed her hands tighter. "Come back here Heidi. We could use someone to help the people in bad situations here. I want to open a shelter here and I need someone capable to run it. You have the background, the knowledge, the compassion needed to run it. What do you say?"

What would she say? The first response, the one in her gut was screaming at her to say yes, to take the job, leave New York and never come back. But her logic, or at least what she considered her logic told her no. She already uprooted her life once. She couldn't do it again. "Let me think on it?" Heidi asked her, feeling more lost than when she first stepped place in the school.

"Of course." Wendy said standing up and patting her on the hands. "It was nice seeing you again Heidi."

"It was nice seeing you too." And with that Heidi was alone.

A lot of things can change in ten years. Your haircut, who you love, even how you fold your towels, but the drastic changes are the ones that make a difference.

Ten years since Heidi decided to take Wendy up on her offer to run the shelter in South Park. She never quite made the worldly impact like she had liked, but seeing the faces of hungry children with full bellies, or the woman who had been saved from another brutal beating. Those where the things that made it clear to her. Her impact may not have changed the world, but it changed these people's world, and to her nothing was more important.


	7. Photograph

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is for the Prompt Photograph for the South Park Drabble bomb.  
> Tweek's memory has faded over the years and now the only way he can remember Craig is through a photograph.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my submission of the May drabble bomb on https://spdrabblebomb.tumblr.com/ Check out mine and other works there!  
> My tumblr page is http://maxy0008.tumblr.com/ Check me out too!

It started off as little things.

He would forget turn off the water after washing his hands, or accidently lock his keys in his car. Typical everyday things that people would forget, and when it started, Craig didn’t think anything of it.

Tweek had always been a little spacey.

But as the years went by the man he loved started to get worse.

But it really became alarming when Craig came home and their front door wasn’t locked. Something that even the forgetful Tweek would never forget. He was far too paranoid for that. Scared of what could be lurking outside of their door, even when Craig would reassure him nothing was there. “Hey babe?” Craig craned in neck around the corner to peer into the kitchen. Fear creeped into his veins, stinging his insides as his imagination went wild of the possibilities. Taking on the paranoia of his husband.

His fear subsided as the cheerful blonde spun around on slippered heels. His clothes splattered in dough and flour. “Hi Craig! You made it home just on time the cupcakes are going to be done before you know it.” Three long steps and Tweek was standing in front of Craig, his smile so wide that his cheeks were pressing against his eyes.

Craig smiled down at him, putting a hand on Tweek’s wild locks. The smile on his face anything but genuine. His eyes darted over towards the stove, the cupcakes still sitting on the top in their original, doughy form. Sucking on his upper lip Craig looked back over Tweek. The man was completely unphased by the fact that he hadn’t put the cupcakes in the oven, that, or he didn’t notice.

As Craig feared, it was the latter.

At the age of 46 Tweek was diagnosed with Early Onset Alzheimer's.

“Hey Tweek.” Craig entered their room, the same as it has always been in hopes that Tweek would feel more comfort in his haze. “I brought you some coffee and dinner. Are you hungry?” Craig spoke softer now that he knew that for a fact that his completely unrecognizable to his husband.

Sitting up in the bed Tweek patted the space next to him. A signal, an invitation to sit. Taking him up on that Craig made his way comfortably on the bed smiling at his love. “Have I ever told you about Craig?” Tweek asked, his cheeky smile plastered on his face, unaware of the steak he just drove into Craig’s heart.

Shaking his head Craig sucked on his lip. “No.” He did his best to blink back the tears that were coming forth, because he had to be strong. He couldn’t let Tweek see him break.  
Reaching over Tweek grabbed the framed photograph of the two of them on their honeymoon. They were on the beach, tacky towels wrapped around their shoulders, smiles plastered on their face. “This is Craig. He was the love of my life.” Shoving the photograph in Craig’s hands Tweek smiled. “He was always so handsome. A geek to no end, and kind of an asshole, but he knew how to be true to himself.” A half-laugh left his lips. “I was always jealous of that.”

Taking a deep Craig returned the photo with shaky hands. “What happened to him?” Craig asked fearful of the answer.

The smile on Tweek’s face vanished. Pulling his knees to his chest, Tweek rested his there. “I don’t know. I miss him, but I’m sure where ever he is, he is happy.”  
He wasn’t. It didn’t matter to him if he was happy or not. He had to take care of Tweek. “Are you happy?”

A lift and fall of the shoulders came with a long sigh. “I think I am.” Tweek smiled softly at him. “I like you. You remind me of Craig. Kind, caring, you’re a bit of geek too.” He laughed. “It kind of brings me comfort.”

“Comfort huh?” Craig asked moving closer to him. “I’m glad.”

And he was. Even if it made his heart ache to the point where his showers were the times where his tears really took forth. This was something that helped the man he loved. No amount of hurt, or sadness could ever make him change his mind because Tweek came first. He always came first.


	8. Ex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is for the prompt Ex for the South Park Drabble Bomb  
> Henrietta sees Kenny talking to a beautiful blonde girl and can feel herself getting jealous. Turns out, she is his ex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so super behind on these! They were supposed to be done last month but my laptop broke and I've been busy with work but I caught up on them finally!

Thinned grey eyes watched through a cloud of cigarette smoke as frustration bubbled up in her gut. Frustration eating away her insides leaving the feeling of emptiness in the pit of her belly. Pulling the long cigarette holder from her lips, she rested her chin on the back of limp hand as she watched her boyfriend, the boy she was currently investing her time into, was investing his time into a skinny, pretty little blonde. Appalling, really, to know that someone so _normal _would be worthy of filling his time.__

__Not that that came as a shock though. Kenny was the type of guy who wanted to pretend. Pretend that he lived by a norm that for him, could never exist. In most aspects, he succeed at it. Even if you asked the people closest to him they would say he was just another fun-loving guy, and the only thing that was odd, or different about him was his freaky, goth girlfriend. Or at least, that’s what they thought. Henrietta though, she knew the truth._ _

__Maybe that’s why he chose her, because she understood that parts of him that no one else could even see. And maybe she chose him because underneath all of conformity he was just as lost as she was. But now, watching Kenny talk up this busty college cheerleader, she wasn’t so sure he was all that lost._ _

__Why did she listen to her friends? They told her dating a boy like Kenny would be a mistake. He had a reputation of getting around, and he wasn’t really her type. Who cares that when he looked at her with those handsome, sky blue eyes he stared at her like she was the only person in the universe. Or because the first them they hooked up he took it upon himself to kiss every mark that she was silently insecure about making her feel wanted, beautiful even? All of it was stupid anyways._ _

__Whatever, Kenny was a conformist, and this was a mistake._ _

__Putting her cigarette holder against her lips she took another drag and rolled her eyes as she watched Kenny heading her way with blondie in tow. Painted black lips twitched upwards into a sneer as the two got closer to her. Rolling her neck she groaned, releasing that the two of them coming towards her was going to result in a conversation she didn't want to have._ _

__A toothy, wide smile greeted her as Kenny flung an arm around her shoulders, pressing a sloppy kiss to her pale cheek. “This Goddess of the Dark Arts here is my amazing girlfriend Henrietta.” Rolling her eyes again Henrietta tried her best tohid the smile that pressing against her cheeks. “And this Henri is-”_ _

__“I told you not call me that.” She interrupted, but Kenny just waved his hand laughing as if nothing happened._ _

__“Anyways, this is my Ex girlfriend Kelly. I mean, I don’t really know if I would even consider her an Ex, we dated what? For like three days in the fourth grade?” Kenny said as took a seat next to Henrietta, signaling Kelly to do the same. “Totally crazy that we even ran into each other, much less, that we even noticed each other.”_ _

__Blondie flashed them a smile almost as stunning as she was before taking a seat next to them. “It was third Kenny.” Mindlessly answering Kenny’s question Kelly rested her hand on her palm, her hazel brown eyes focused on the heavier set woman. “Your outfit is totally kick ass. I always wanted to go the goth route but I never had the confidence to go through with it.”_ _

__Her jaw dropping Henrietta stared at her in shock. Little miss short skirt and crop top wanted to dress like her? There was no way. “You? Are you kidding me?”_ _

__Shaking her head Kelly flashed her that smile again. It was annoying, how pretty this girl was, and the fact that Kenny dated her made it even worse. “I’m not kidding. I always thought that dark look was so mysterious. I just wish I could pull it off.”  
Swiftly forcing herself to her feet Henrietta stepped over towards Kelly and gripped her chin with deep purple claws. There was enough pressure to make the other girl gulp, but not enough to physically hurt her. Henrietta wouldn't do that, not unless she had permission to do so. Bending at her hips to get face level with the girl a smirk hit her lips. “You could pull it off. If you had the right teacher.”_ _

__Kenny's head perked up as he watched the two of them. “Should I get excited or..?”_ _

__“Shut up Kenny.” Snapped the raven haired girl, her eyes never leaving the blonde in front of her. Reaching her hand out she asked Kenny to hand her purse. Once it was in her possession she opened it. “If I do this for you you better not pussy out. That is so not goth.”_ _

__Giddy with excitement Kelly sucked in her lips and nodded. “I won’t. In fact the only reason Kenny even talked to me was because he caught me staring at you.”_ _

__A trickle of pink danced across pale skin. It would be a lie if she said she wasn’t flattered by that. Normally people tried to avoid looking her way. “Well, then I’d be honored to show the way.”_ _

__There were a lot of things that Henrietta thought would never happen. One of those things was dating Kenny Mccormick. Another was befriending the girl who he dated he dated when he was nine. That was one of the things she actually did like about life. No matter how much she would try to predict the things that would happen she couldn't. And it was always a wild ride._ _


	9. Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is for the prompt Memory for the South Park Drabble Bomb  
> Nichole was always happy when the spring time came, but now she is thinking about how the winter became her favorite time of year.  
> Pairing: Nichole and Red

Specks of pinks and orange painted the sky with a vibrancy that she could never see any place else. Colors popping up from the mountains as the sun slowly set behind it. The warmth of the sun disappearing along with it replacing it with the cold that settled itself in Nichole’s bones. Slowlying closing her eyes she took a deep breath that filled her lungs with the cool scent of winter snow, a smell that never quite left this small town, and exhaled it into a puffy warm breath that danced in the air until it faded into nothingness.

It was part of what made winter her favorite season.

Everyone had always assumed that her favorite season was Spring, and once upon a time ago, there would have been truth to that statement. Seasons change though, and as the seasons change, so do people, and Nichole was one of those people who changed.

The crunching of the snow under heavy boots brought her back from her trance. Sitting up, large amber eyes came to life as they locked with the color ice on crystal blue lake. “Ya’ know,” A gloved hand, wrapped in fabric as red as her hair waved in Nichole’s face, a false lecture that had no merritt behind it, “the last time you took in the beauty of the winter time ya’ got pretty sick.” With a loud plop, the woman sat next her, resting a weary head on Nichole’s shoulder.

A half laugh left Nichole’s lips, smiling up at her guest who only returned the gesture. “I wouldn’t mind getting sick again. It’s not often that Red Tucker cares enough to take care of other people.” 

Scoffing, Red nuzzled her head deeper into Nichole’s shoulder, the warm breath tickling her dark skin. “Don’t get used to it.”

Nichole’s smile grew wider, pressing a kiss on the black wool knit hat that sat upon her girlfriend’s head. The very symbol of the start of their relationship. A fond reminder of a even fonder memory. “Hey,” Nichole said, her voice barely above a whisper. Her speech, she put on hold until Red shifted to meet her eyes. “Do you remember what you told me when I first gave you this hat?”

Blinking a blank look Red’s lips contoured into perk that sat at the left corner of her mouth. A habit she had when she was thinking. It was a cute change from the normal ‘bitch face’ she normally had. “That it was the single best gift ever given me because it was made by the hottest chick in our entire class?” It was a guess. A wrong guess, but nevertheless a response Nichole found hilarious. 

Pressing a playful fist into Red’s black tight clad leg Nichole shook her head. “No goofball.” Nichole reached up, brushing shiny red locks behind Red’s ear. “You told me that it meant a lot to you that someone would notice you needed a hat.” Red moved herself forward, pressing the tips of their noses together, filling Nichole’s world with the scent of cigarettes, mint gum, and her knock off Ed Hardy perfume. “I thought you said you were going to quit.” 

Rolling her eyes Red shook her head before nipping at the tip of Nichole’s nose. “And I thought we were talking about my hat.” 

“I guess we could always come back to discussing your little habit.” Letting herself fall back in the snow Nichole let out a heavy breath, reaching up towards the sky and gripping her hand into a tight fist. “Anyways,” she left her arm fall back to the ground, gripping Red’s hand. “I always noticed you. The little things that other people didn’t see ya’ know.” The way Red’s nose crinkled up when someone said something she didn’t like, or how she rubbed the back of her neck when she was nervous. They were things she wanted to keep hidden, but when it came to Nichole, she always failed. “You tried to act like the cold didn’t bother you. Like it was something you could handle.”

“And I did handle it.” Red said quickly cutting her off, only to be hushed when Nichole pulled her down to press their lips together.

In between a flurry of kisses Nichole giggled, an occurrence that often happened when the two locked lips. In all her life she never thought kissing someone she had been with for 5 years would still fill her up with a giddy feeling that bubbled in her gut. “That’s why when I gave you the hat you started to cry.”

Pressing another, much deeper kiss against Nichole’s lips Red’s arms snaked around her neck. “I wasn’t crying. My eyes were just watering. Do you want to know why my eyes started to water?” Giving a curt nod Nichole ran her teeth across her lower lip. She always loved when Red looked at her with so much love and admiration behind her blue gaze. “It was because you went out of your way to make me something so amazing. People don’t do that. You do though, and the girl who you have a crush on making you a hat with her bare fucking hands is pretty damn amazing.”

It was just as amazing for her. There was always an excitement that came with giving someone a gift. Even more so when that someone was the person who had caught your eye. If it wasn’t for Red being the most stubborn person on the planet and refusing to ask her father for a new winter hat, she may have never even had the opportunity to make a move. Never had the chance to give her the thing that set fire to the flames inside them. If it wasn’t for the winter, well, then she would be alone. Still living in the spring, telling herself that this is who she was.

Spring used to be favorite season, but if it wasn’t for the harsh cold of the winter wind that sank into your bones, Nichole would have never have been given the great gift she ever received.

Red Tucker.


	10. Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is for the prompt Letter for the South Park Drabble Bomb  
> Shelly gets a letter from Stan after the two of them not speaking to each other for years.

Hazel eyes blurred as tears started to press against them. How long had it been? Five? Six years maybe? She had stopped counting after Stan had stopped returning her calls. Their relationship was never the best anyways, but as she got older she tried, he just didn’t. 

Part of that was her fault. No, that wasn’t true. All of it was. She had always been so cruel. Harming him in anyway she was able. It was a younger brothers job to annoy their sister, and an older sisters job to protect her brother. Shelly failed in every aspect of her job.

So why? Why was Stan reaching out to her now? 

Taking in a deep, heavy breath she turned around to step back into the small apartment that had become the closest thing she had ever had to home. Making her way over to her favorite rocking chair she let it catch her as she let herself fall onto it. Stan had really written her. Stan had really reached out to her after all of these years of nothing.

Using her nail she slowly, carefully, ripped open the envelope. She had to be careful, this was her chance to start over with her brother. The last thing Shelly wanted was to ruin it by ripping his letter to shreds by accident. 

Shelly,

Um, hi. It’s been a while hasn’t it? How have you been? Did you finish college? I know the last time we talked you were majoring in journalism. I always thought that was neat. You were going to use your writing talent to make a difference in the world. It kind of made me jealous.

I think maybe that’s a huge part of the reason I stopped talking to you. Despite our shitty childhoods you made it out of the cycle. You used all the anger and negativity to make something good of yourself and I just followed in the footsteps of our father.

Always drunk, always hurting. There was always a feeling of loss and emptiness inside of me and the only thing that made that feeling fade away was the same thing that dad used to make those shitty feelings go away. Alcohol. The amount to the point where I would black out. It was bad Shelly. I gave up everything that was important me because of a disease that I should have been able to control. The funny thing is, I wasn’t able to, and because of that I lost everyone.

You, Mom, Wendy, even Kyle pulled away me for being too much a burden. The only reason dad stayed around was because he was just happy to have a drinking buddy. He never really was a great influence. Kenny stayed too, but I really think he’s only around because he feels sorry for me. Can’t say I really blame him. I am kind of pathetic, but he did get into AA and because of him I’m kind of doing better. At least good enough to try. 

Sorry for rambling. None of that is really important. At least not anymore. That’s what Kenny was telling me. “The past doesn’t matter. What matters now is how you fix the future.” So that’s what I’m trying to do. I’m trying to fix the future. Starting with you. 

Shelly, I’m sorry. I’m sorry for being such a nuisance to you when were kids. I’m sorry I was dick when we got older, and I’m sorry that I cut you out of my life like you meant nothing to me. The truth is that you mean the world to me and I hope that one day you’ll be willing to forgive me. I don’t expect you too, I would understand if you didn’t want someone so much like our father back in your life. If you do ever want to fix what little relationship we have, you can always meet me at lumber mill they built just outside of South Park. I would have you call me but I don’t have a phone anymore. I smashed it one night when I was drunk and angry for whatever reason. I normally work from 6 in the morning to about 3 in the afternoon and my lunch break is from 11-12. I hope I see you.

Love,

Stanley

______

Pulling into the parking lot of the lumber mill Shelly clenched the letter with her hands. She knew she had to do this. It didn’t matter how awkward the encounter was going to be. What mattered was the fact that her baby brother reached out to her for help and it was damn time she started to play the role of the older sister.

“Um, Hi.” Shelly tried her best to mask her uncomfort behind a straight toothed smile. She may have hated the fact that she wore headgear until she was 15 but at least it paid off. People liked her smile now. “My name is Shelly Marsh. I was wondering if Stanley was working today. I’m his sister and I wanted to surprise him for lunch today.”

The woman sitting at the desk flashed a wide smile at her. “Oh Shelly! I have heard so much about you from your brother. He was telling me he would hope you were going to stop by. He’ll be ecstatic to know your here.”

Sucking in her cheek Shelly nodded as she rubbed the back of her neck. Her heart was pounding at her chest to the point where it hurt. Was she really ready to see her brother in such a broken state? Was he even still broken? She wouldn't know. That broke her heart. 

It didn’t take long. Five minutes at the most before Stan stepped into the building. His face looked like it must have hurt from how hard he was smiling. His smile was just about the only thing about her younger brother that didn’t change. His blue eyes were duller than they were before, now accompanied by dark circles that were so deep she wondered if they ever went way. He stood a good 4 inches taller than her, his jawline more defined, and he was more on the heavy set side now, but all in all, he looked to be in okay health. “Shelly! I didn’t think you were going to make it!” As soon as he got close enough he wrapped his arms around his older sister and lifted her in the air with a tight bear hug. “I’m so happy you came!”

“Stanley.” She grunted, short of breath. “Please, put me down. I can’t breath.” 

A hearty laugh left her brothers lips as he rubbed the back of his neck. “Sorry sis. I just got excited to see you. Your looking good.” Stan softly punched her arm before wrapping it around her. He had never been so touchy before. She wasn’t complaining though. It was nice that her brother wasn’t embarrassed of her anymore.

He was right though. She was looking better. When she moved out of her parents home she started eating healthier, working out, and taking better of herself in general. Like Stan pointed out in his letter is was important for her not to turn out like her parents so she didn’t let herself. “Thanks Stanley. You're looking good yourself. When I got your letter I was worried that you would be in worse shape. I'm glad to see your doing alright.”

Leading her outside of the building Stan was still bubbling with a joyous laughter that made Shelly's heart swell with happiness. “Still got that lisp I see.” He teased.

Rolling her eyes she laid a hard punch into his arm. “And you're still a turd.”

Stan was quiet for a minute. His His lips pressed together as he took a deep breath once they reached his jeep. The one that used to be their uncle Jimbo’s. “Hey Shelly?” He said as he paused at the door. “Thank you for coming.”

“Anytime Stan. I’m just happy to see your doing better.” It was the truth. She was just happy to finally see her brother and mend whatever they could from their broken past.


End file.
